


The Place Of Enchantment

by blue_beetle



Series: Traveller [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_beetle/pseuds/blue_beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Return next time for a super adventure</p></blockquote>





	The Place Of Enchantment

Warren Watkins awakens on a road. A car pulls up and Emma Swan walks out the car. 

'Who are you?' Emma asks.

'My name is Warren Watkins, I don't know how I got here'

'I'm taking you to the mayor'

Emma arrests Warren and puts him in the car. She drives him to a large house and drags him inside. 

'Regina, I have an outsider'

Regina Mills walks down the staircase towards them. She gives Emma a kiss before turning to face Warren. 

'Where are you?'

'I dunno, two minutes ago I was in another disaster, some terrorist attack and now I've been arrested by your blonde partner'

'Well then, welcome to Storybrooke. I'm the evil witch'

Warren starts to laugh. A werewolf runs in and takes down Warren. 

'Meet my other girlfriend the big bad wolf'

The wolf turns into Ruby who kisses Regina and then starts snogging Emma.

'Anymore I have to meet'

There is a knock on the door. Regina magically opens it and Belle is there. 

'Who is the outsider?' Belle asks.

Ruby and Emma stop snogging so that Emma can answer.

'He says his name is Warren Watkins'

Ruby and Emma begin kissing again. Belle walks further in and squeezes Ruby's bum on the way past before arriving before Regina and kissing her too. She then begins to squeeze her bum. Ruby and Emma stop kissing and Ruby pulls Belle off of Regina before beginning to kiss her. Belle turns towards Emma and they begin to start kissing. The doors once again crack open. Zelena walks in.

'Where are my girlfriends?' Zelena asks.

Ruby and Regina stop kissing.

'Sister, what are you doing here?' Regina asks.

Regina steps right in front of Zelena. They begin to kiss. Ruby pulls Regina away and begins to kiss Zelena. Belle and Emma stop kissing. Belle pushes Ruby out the way and begins to caress Zelena's boobs. Emma pushes Belle out the way and leads Zelena to the bedroom. Belle leads Ruby and Regina to the other bedroom. Another black mist arrives and it surrounds Warren before making him disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> Return next time for a super adventure


End file.
